


Awl

by biswholocked



Series: 221s [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crime Scenes, Deductions, Enthusiasm, Gen, Sherlock Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John looked at him expectantly, waiting for a more descriptive explanation; Sherlock stared back at him, eyes wide with ardency, and huffed when he realised that John was lost.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mylittleficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleficlet/gifts).



“Oo, this is _interesting_ , John.” Sherlock swirled around the crime scene with a manic grin on his face, looking like a child in a candy shop. Anderson made a sound of disgust; Sherlock just waggled his fingers in dismissal before turning back to the body.

“John, come here,” Sherlock demanded with relish, and John obeyed, crossing the bedroom and looking at the corpse splayed out on the bed. Young woman, ginger, dressed in lacy lingerie, but Sherlock was fawning over the tools - made from a curved wood handle attached to a thin blade - sticking out of the body’s eyeballs.

“What are those?”

Sherlock’s grin grew wider. “Awls, John.”

John looked at him expectantly, waiting for a more descriptive explanation; Sherlock stared back at him, eyes wide with ardency, and huffed when he realised that John was lost.

“Awls. Used for a variety of tasks, but these ones are for creating designs in leather. And penetrating the brain. Expensive, possibly custom made, used often, not hers-- a man’s tool. Judging by the way she’s dressed, she was expecting company. Significant other. Wound up dying at the hand of beloved tools instead.”

John smiled at Sherlock’s enthusiasm. “Jilted lover?”

Sherlock snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous. Enraged evangelist brother,” he called, dashing out.

John shook his head in fond exasperation, and hurried to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what this is, but I remembered that mylittleficlet prompted this _weeks_ ago, and that I hadn't filled it yet. So I sat down with my laptop, started typing, and this is what came out. Hopefully it's not entirely crap.
> 
>  
> 
> [ this is what an awl looks like, in case you were wondering.](http://www.outfitterssupply.com/images/WLF478.jpg)


End file.
